Nothing
by Atori-chan
Summary: Desconfianza, pérdida y renuncia. Eso es lo que ellas sentían al haberlos perdido. Nunca imaginarían lo que su desesperanza provocaría. Parejas principales: SORATO, SESSHRIN, SASUSAKU Secundarias: seraopha, inukag, kouzumi, takari y más en el interior
1. Prólogo

**SUMARY: **Desconfianza, pérdida y renuncia. Eso es lo que ellas sentían al haberlos perdido. Nunca imaginarían lo que su desesperanza provocaría. Parejas principales: SORATO – SESSHRIN – SASUSAKU. Más parejas en el interior.

**Parejas principales: **Yamato x Sora .-. Sesshomaru x Rin .-. Sasuke x Sakura

**Parejas secundarias: **Seraphimon x Ophanimon .-. Kouji x Izumi x Junpei .-. Takeru x Hikari x Daisuke .-. Inuyasha x Kagome .-. Naruto x Hinata .-. Ken x Miyako x Wallace .-. Miroku x Sango (a lo largo del fic, puede que se añadan más parejas)

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un fic crossover con las series de Digimon 02, Digimon Frontier, Inuyasha y Naruto.

**Avisos: **La acción de la serie Digimon 02, transcurre año y medio después de la etapa del regreso de Diaboromon y mucho antes del epílogo, obvio :P; La acción en la serie Digimon Frontier, transcurre cinco años después del final; La acción en la serie de Inuyasha, transcurre seis años después del final del manga y de la etapa Kanketsu-Hen; La acción en la serie Naruto Shippuden transcurre a partir del capítulo 490 del manga.

**Género: **_Romance, Drama & Aventura_

**La idea surgió de: **Un sueño que tuve

**Publicación: **Irregular

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Digimon, Inuyasha y Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores Akiyoshi Hongo, Rumiko Takahashi y Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO**__** DEDICADO A "ANGIE" POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS. AMIGA, CON TODO MI CARIÑO, PARA TI.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**-****NOTHING-**

_by: Atori_

_

* * *

_

_PRÓLOGO_

Cuenta la leyenda que hace millones de años, la Tierra y todo el universo que conocemos, existía con los avances tecnológicos que actualmente hay.

Sin embargo, una causa tan simple como poderosa, hizo que absolutamente todo lo físico que conocemos quedara reducido a la Nada.

Esa causa que se repite como una pauta interminable, es conocido como el amor. Un sentimiento tan poderoso que alberga en todos los corazones de los seres vivos. Pero donde hay amor, existe el Odio. Un odio personificado en un solo ser, tan potente que por ese inmenso poder permanece dormido eternamente. Solo cuando los amores tan fuertes se rompen, ese Odio sale de su sueño.

Cobarde pero prevenido, antes de que el lazo de amor vuelva a unirse, el Odio con sus seguidores manda al ser de corazón más débil y lastimado al mundo de la Nada. La agonía, la desesperación y la amargura, así como la falta de consuelo, invaden cada vez más ese corazón roto, hasta destruirse a sí mismas.

Esa debilidad es la falta que el Odio aprovechará y que el mundo se quede en eso que los mortales tememos, la Nada.

Después de todo, aunque todo se queda reducido a la Nada, el Odio jamás morirá. Solo es cuestión de tiempo, de que el mundo vuelva poblarse y vuelva a alimentarse de ese corazón roto tan poderoso que lo hacen indestructible.

Ahora, esa amenaza vuelve a producirse, pero esta vez ese Odio consumirá más dolor, ya que el verdadero amor, en esta ocasión, residirá en tres relaciones tan distintas como similares.

¿Es probable que el mundo que conocemos vuelva a quedarse en la Nada?

Para evitar eso, se necesitará de extrañas como de necesarias alianzas para evitar la catástrofe, denominada también como Apocalipsis.

Claro que también, depende de que las de corazón roto, no caigan en ese abismo, así cómo hacer que ellos cedan a su orgullo para rescatarlas y amarlas.

Pero entonces, eso es solo amor por ellas y para salvar la humanidad. Ellos solo lo hacen por un deber, no por verdadero amor.

Porque un amor unilateral no es suficiente para salvar de este apocalipsis que el Odio amenaza.

Para salvarlo, se necesita del amor mutuo por parte de ambos. Solo así, la rueda podrá detenerse y el Odio desaparecer definitivamente.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

Bueno un prólogo muy cortito, pero que lleva escrito de lo que irá la trama. Este fic como dije, está basado en un sueño que tuve (de mis tres parejas favoritas) y dios ya cuando desperté me sentía tan emocionada como decepcionada, ya que por fin se había cumplido mi deseo: soñar con mis tres parejas favoritas; y decepcionada: porque me había despertado en lo mejor y al volver dormir ya no volví a soñarlo. ;_;

Como podéis ver, en este fic contendrá drama, muchísimo drama, y sin olvidarme del romance. Tanto de las tres parejas como de las secundarias.

Este cap es como puse, dedicado a mi amiga **Angie** que hoy cumple años y creo que aún no te he dedicado nada, así que espero que este prólogo tan interesante como emocionante te haya gustado, así como lo que vendrá.

También si os fijasteis, este fic no es como Calles nocturnas que es un AU, en este se mantendrá la esencia de sus respectivos mundos, así como parejas entre digimons, Seraphimon y Ophanimon esto es para cortesía de mi amigo **LordPata**, ya que Ophanimon tendrá especial importancia en la historia.

Pues no digo más, que sino las notas de autora serán de más palabras que el propio fic. Jajaja.

¿Reviews?

'Atori'


	2. Capítulo 1

**SUMARY: **Desconfianza, pérdida y renuncia. Eso es lo que ellas sentían al haberlos perdido. Nunca imaginarían lo que su desesperanza provocaría. Parejas principales: SORATO – SESSHRIN – SASUSAKU. Más parejas en el interior.

**Parejas principales: **Yamato x Sora .-. Sesshomaru x Rin .-. Sasuke x Sakura

**Parejas secundarias: **Seraphimon x Ophanimon .-. Takeru x Hikari .-. Inuyasha x Kagome .-. Naruto x Hinata .-. Kouji x Izumi .-. Ken x Miyako .-. Miroku x Sango .-. Neji x Tenten

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un fic crossover con las series de _Digimon 02, Digimon Frontier, Inuyasha y Naruto_, donde la mayoría de los personajes principales tienen quince años.

**Avisos: **

.La acción de la serie _Digimon 02_, transcurre meses después de la etapa del regreso de Diaboromon y antes del epílogo

.La acción en la serie _Digimon Frontier_, transcurre cinco años después del final

.La acción en la serie de _Inuyasha_, transcurre cinco años después del final del manga y de la etapa _Kanketsu-Hen_

.La acción en la serie _Naruto Shippuden_ transcurre hasta el capítulo 490 del manga.

**Género: **_Romance, Drama & Aventura_

**La idea surgió de: **Un sueño que tuve

**Publicación: **Irregular

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon_, _Inuyasha_ y _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores Akiyoshi Hongo, Rumiko Takahashi y Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_**DIMENSIÓN PARALELA: LA NADA**_

_b__y: Atori_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

"_El mundo, un lugar tan complejo y a la vez tan simple que despierta siempre curiosidades __sobre la gente. _

_¿Quiénes somos? ¿De dónde venimos? Preguntas que respondemos mediante hechos científicos o hechos divinos._

_¿Quién sabe la verdad?_

_Nunca lo sabremos._

_A__unque sigan pasando los años, la civilización no dejará de hurgar en el pasado en busca de estas respuestas que cuánto más cerca parece que estemos de lograrlo, nuevas incógnitas nos salen para descubrirlas, como si se tratara de un ciclo sin fin._

_Sin embargo, hay gente que en vez de dedicarse a investigar nuestros orígenes, se centra en el presente, donde más incógnitas surgen de este mundo. _

_Muchos dicen que fuera del espacio puede que exista algún ser vivo, un marciano como la sociedad vulgar los llama, o algún que otro planeta sin descubrir, como sucedió con la misma Tierra antes de que los españoles descubrieran el continente americano donde hasta entonces, creían que la Tierra era plana. Descubrimientos a simples en nuestra actualidad gracias al avance tecnológico._

_Pero también como existe la forma simple de descubrir, se encuentra la manera compleja, d__e hallar la auténtica verdad sobre el origen de la Tierra._

_Esta manera compleja, actualmente, se denominan dimensiones paralelas. _

_¿Qué son exactamente?_

_¿Cómo surgieron?_

_¿Cuántas existen?_

_¿Están conectadas entre sí?_

_Quién sabe._

_Solo unos cuantos, los más familiarizados con lo sobrenatural y los que lo han vivido con la destrucción absoluta, saben que si vas perdiendo la luz y la esperanza, puede llegar a afectar a alguien con un gran poder y que las fuerzas oscuras tomen el control, aún desde sus tumbas. Unas tumbas halladas en la dimensión más oscura, hundidas en un mar calmado y silencioso donde los finales aseguran que tienen el descanso eterno._

_Pero eso no es así. Siempre existe la desesperanza y la oscuridad en el corazón de todos los seres vivos sin excepción._

_Y cuando la causa es un amor tan fuerte, tan confiado, tan persistente y tan puro, el caos reinaría por siempre sea donde sea donde todas las dimensiones, todo el universo quedaría reducido a la __Nada__…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El perfume embriagador de los pétalos de las flores blancas impregnaba a través de la máscara que un digimon ángel poseía.

Como se notaba que aquel lugar se trataba del palacio de otro de los grandes ángeles digimons, el de una mujer concretamente. El palacio del ángel digimon femenino, conocida como Ophanimon, destacaba por el blanco de su fachada que a veces parecía brillar con voluntad propia. Algo tan puro como hermoso, igual que ella.

Con semejantes cualidades, ¿cómo no pudo imaginar que el tercer y último de los ángeles, pero también amigo, Kerpymon, hubiera caído enamorado de ella?

Sin embargo, debido a que Ophanimon y él eran bastante parecidos en todos los aspectos, eso había provocado una cercanía que a Kerpymon le había irritado, por no decir, que sentía terribles celos de su propia persona. Y al final, aquello había tenido una dura y trágica consecuencia.

-¿ocurre algo, Seraphimon?

El ángel digimon humano, tomó atención a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Su cara media tapada por aquella máscara verde, solo permitía ver la expresión de preocupación en aquellos labios carnosos y tentadores.

-¿estás bien? –volvió a preguntar, esta vez aumentando el deje de preocupación.

Seraphimon giró la cabeza de inmediato. Había olvidado que Ophanimon, al ser un digimon de misma semejanza, veía su estado de ánimo a través de su máscara azul con la cruz amarilla insertada en el centro.

Debía cuidarse sobre sus pensamientos, además él era un ángel, uno de los tres grandes dioses de ese mundo digital.

Puede que ambos fueran de tipo ángel, pero eso no justificaba que a veces pensara cosas obscenas sobre qué hacer con ella, sobre todo mientras la veía dormitar en alguna parte al Sol, dándole un aspecto más divino.

A pesar de que era un digimon, un monstruo digital como se llamaban en su término más largo, toda su apariencia era humana con todos sus atributos y necesidades igual que el de un humano real. Y lo mismo le pasaba a ella. Aunque, honestamente, cuando había estado en su forma megacampeón como Angewomon, tendría que discutir contra aquellos que aseguraban que los digimons eran asexuales y contra los digimons pervertidos que habían observado a aquel cuerpo medio desnudo.

-¿Seraphimon? –volvió a llamarle, ahora con un tono tan extraño, que juraba que le estaría leyendo la mente y eso era malo, muy malo.

Era un digimon de tipo sagrado, un ángel. Los ángeles no piensan en cosas prohibidas. Los ángeles no piensan en las curvas que una mujer posee. Los ángeles no piensan en cómo quitar aquellas máscaras que les cubrían para poder besar aquellos labios tan tentadores hasta dejarla sin aliento. Los ángeles no pensaban en cómo poder deshacerse de sus…

-no es nada. –carraspeando e intentando por todos los medios no pensar en cosas más humanas y vulgares que inocentes y sagradas.

Aún así, no podía evitar sentirse algo acalorado con semejantes pensamientos y la máscara le producía más calor. Mirar a Ophanimon era el recordatorio de lo que interiormente le gustaría hacer con ella, por lo que giró la cabeza, observando como el sol se iba poniendo ofreciendo un cielo anaranjado.

Era hora de regresar a su palacio, y la verdad no tenía mucha gana. Se estaba bien ahí, junto a ella, contemplándola, embobándose y…

-¿Seraphimon?

¡Maldición!

De verdad que tenía que cuidarse. Se aclaró la garganta y empezó una conversación tan típica como trivial.

-parece que hoy tendremos una noche agradable. Los digimons bebés no sentirán el frío de la noche.

Frases cargadas con la preocupación sobre los suyos, como el ángel y dios que era, cuando en realidad las había usado como vía de escape a lo que en verdad sentía.

Ophanimon sonrió ampliamente.

Cogiendo su mano con la suya, lo arrastró hasta la salida del palacio.

Sintió su confusión, incluso su sonrojo tras la máscara.

Ophanimon le conocía demasiado bien como para no saber interpretar lo que realmente sentía o lo que pensaba. También sabía lo que en su interior albergaba por ella y cómo se martirizaba por su condición de digimons y aún por encima sagrados, donde técnicamente no podían amarse como hombre y mujer, ni siquiera consumar su amor con el fuego de la pasión.

Pero si a ella le habían concebido la virtud del amor y el don de la vida, no era porque fuera una digimon femenina de tipo ángel.

En el exterior, los últimos rayos del sol, colándose tras las lejanas montañas, provocaron que Seraphimon hiciera el ademán de usar su mano libre como sombra, aunque eso fuera raro debido a su máscara que le tapaba la cara por completo. Pero era un acto tan instintivo como el respirar.

-es hermoso, ¿verdad? –comentó Ophanimon, sin soltarle todavía su mano.

Seraphimon solo pudo asentir ante la veracidad de sus palabras, así como complementar aquel bello paisaje como uno romántico.

-¿sabes? –y ante su sorpresa, sintió como el ángel femenino se apoyaba en él con total comodidad. Ahora de verdad agradecía que tuviera su máscara para ocultar el claro rojo de su cara- estar aquí y así contigo, me gusta mucho. Me gustaría que estuviéramos así por siempre.

-ah… -el nerviosismo creció en el digimon, así como la emoción apoderarse de que a Ophanimon le agradara tanto su compañía.

-recuerdas, -separándose solo lo necesario para mirarlo fijamente- cuando Kerpymon se dejó influenciar por la oscuridad y te atacó dejándote medio muerto.

El Gran Ángel Digimon asintió con la cabeza. Jamás olvidaría aquel día, pese a que había sucedido en su otra vida, recordaba sin ninguna duda, como el cuerpo de su amigo Kerpymon se había transformado en otro completamente distinto con una personalidad rencorosa y de odio hacia él, donde sin ningún escrúpulo le había lanzado su gran rayo dejándole inconsciente.

-cuando Kerpymon quería aprovecharse de la situación para matarte, me asusté muchísimo. Eres alguien muy importante para mí, Seraphimon. -guiando sus manos hacia su máscara para quitársela donde parte de su melena rubia acarició su rostro- Somos ángeles, somos digimons, pero lloramos por aquellos que nos preocupa, queremos a aquellos que nos importa, odiamos a aquellos que hacen cosas malas. Por lo que también podemos amar como los humanos. -Ophanimon pudo apreciar su rostro jovial cubierto de un destacable sonrojo sobre sus mejillas. En sus ojos azules se mostraba la sorpresa tanto de sus palabras como de sus actos- no importa que seamos ángeles o digimons, tenemos un corazón que late, señal de que estamos vivos y nuestras emociones hace que seamos perceptibles a todo tipo de sentimientos. No importa lo que seamos o que estemos sumergidos en la oscuridad, el amor estará ahí para todo aquel ser con vida.

Sus palabras, así como su cálida sonrisa llegaron tan profundo al corazón del ángel digital, que ya no tuvo dudas sobre una posible relación juntos. Además, ella le había dejado muy en claro sus sentimientos por él. Pero la frase mágica, la que iniciaría un futuro juntos, tenía que corresponderle a él. Y con aquel atardecer a punto de terminarse, sería un paisaje de fondo tan romántico como inolvidable para el ángel mujer.

-Ophanimon, yo…

Pero se cortó bruscamente, al ver como la mujer digital había soltado un pequeño quejido con su cuerpo contraído.

-¡Ophanimon! ¡¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó con alarma sosteniendo su cuerpo donde poco a poco comenzaba a desplomarse.

-el… el corazón… -llevándose sus manos hacia donde tenía aquel órgano interno- me duele… ¡Ah! -y sin poder evitarlo, cayó inconscientemente sobre el cuerpo del Gran Ángel.

-¡Ophanimon! ¡Ophanimon!

.

A través del cristal, Seraphimon observaba como Ophanimon era atendida por Kerpymon y algunas Angewomons que se dedicaban a revisarle sus constantes vitales. El Gran Ángel Humano observó como su amigo Kerpymon recogía los resultados de una de las Angewomons que iba vestida de enfermera para mayor comodidad en el trabajo.

Seraphimon vio como los ojos oscuros del ángel bestia se arrugaban a través de las gafas que portaba. Alzó aquella mirada hacia su persona con gran preocupación y Seraphimon no pudo evitar alarmarse.

¿Tan grave estaba?

Pero si hasta hace unos momentos estaban los dos en perfecta armonía, a punto de iniciar una relación.

Observó como Kerpymon le dio unas órdenes a aquella Angewomon que no alcanzó a escuchar por culpa del cristal. El ángel femenino sumisa hizo una rápida reverencia y corrió hacia alguna parte, mientras que Kerpymon salía de aquella sala.

-Kerpymon, ¿cómo está? –aproximándose a él- ¿qué le ocurre a Ophanimon?

-no sabría decirte. –caminando por el largo pasillo con Seraphimon a su lado- le hemos hecho numerosas pruebas, y en sus resultados no se muestra ninguna anomalía.

-¡Algo tiene que tener para estar así! –exclamó desesperado.

-… -Kerpymon le miró gravemente sin saber qué respuesta darle, por la sencilla razón de qué no sabría qué decirle a algo que ni él mismo entendía.

Los resultados estaban bien; sus constantes vitales, perfectas; en sus análisis no había nada anormal.

Físicamente no tenía nada, por lo que solo le quedaba pensar que tendría que ser algo psicológico o en el peor de los casos, algo relacionado con la vida de su mundo.

Quizás deberían echarle un vistazo a su mundo, para poder descartar aquella teoría.

-hay que llamar a los Diez Guerreros Legendarios. –propuso Kerpymon.

-¿a Agunimon y a los demás? ¿Para qué?

-quiero que hagan una inspección sobre la zona. Es probable que algo le pase al mundo digital y eso conecte en cierta manera a Ophanimon. –confesó con absoluto temor.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dimensión__ D56: Mundo humano de ninjas, Konoha_

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y la oscuridad de la noche no le había parecido tan acogedora como ahora.

La noticia que dentro de poco estarían en guerra, resonaba como una alarma de incendio. No había persona que se sintiera inquieta, por lo que dentro de días sucedería, a pesar de que todas las naciones se habían unificado contra el Akatsuki. No había persona que no supiera que detrás de aquello se encontraba el legendario Uchiha Madara, así como el único superviviente de la matanza del clan Uchiha sucedida hace casi siete años, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sus ojos jades, antes determinantes, fueron perdiendo su brillo, al recordar que no solo tendrían que enfrentarse al escaso ejército de Madara, sino que también a Sasuke. A la persona, que a pesar de haber intentado matarle sin éxito, seguía amando.

Con pasos pesados, se fue dirigiendo hasta su cama y se echó bocabajo, mientras dejaba escapar las lágrimas que bañaron la almohada sin remedio.

Desde que había regresado de aquella misión, donde había visto por última vez a Sasuke, no había noche que se dejara caer, mostrando el dolor que tenía dentro, almacenado. No quería preocupar a Naruto. Y conociendo al resto, y en semejante situación, no podía mostrarles lo muy roto que tenía su corazón y la desesperanza sobre Sasuke.

Confiaba en Naruto, para que lo salvase de la oscuridad en la que estaba sumergido.

Pero al tiempo que tenía un gusanillo de que jamás lo podría conseguir, también sentía rabia sobre sí misma, porque ella no podía conseguir salvar al amor de su vida. Solo cometer errores que lo habían perjudicado aún más.

Como ninja médico, puede que fuera eficiente, pero como kunoichi, era un completo fracaso.

Sonrío al recordar cuando eran un equipo siete y Sasuke le había dicho con desprecio que debería de entrenarse más, en vez de pensar en tonterías como tener una cita con él.

Su imagen de él, cuando tenían doce años, era tan diferente a la que había visto la última vez.

El Sasuke de antes era algo gentil, arrogante, pero que estaba ahí para protegerles, afectado por un pequeño pudor, ayudándoles cuando la situación lo requería. Sin embargo, el Sasuke de ahora, había sido alguien cruel, despiadado, capaz de matar a sus propios aliados, incluso a su maestro Kakashi, a Naruto, a aquella pelirroja que según él había sido su aliada y que ya no la necesitaba, a ella…

No podía acusarle, porque ella había ido con la intención de matarlo… no quería que fuera asesinado de manera cruel… no quería ver cómo otras personas lo mataban… no quería ver cómo Naruto, cargaba el dolor de matarlo… era a ella quién le correspondía. Así terminando con su vida, finalizaría su amor, quitándose la vida.

Así lo había decidido: cuando le matase, ella se suicidaría.

Naruto tenía toda una vida en Konoha, donde todos le querían. Pero ella, en su corazón solo estaba Sasuke y nadie ni nada, podrían hacerle cambiar de lo que siempre sentiría por él.

Pero ahora, con la guerra en camino, solo podía ver un final desolador. Algo, dentro de ella, le decía que Naruto no lograría salvar a Sasuke. Algo le decía, que pronto moriría de desolación y angustia, sino hacía algo.

Pero tenía el corazón tan roto, tan destrozado que si hacía algo para ayudar a Sasuke, lo único que conseguiría era la muerte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Dimensión S103: __Mundo humano, Estados Unidos_

El griterío femenino inundaba el pabellón, donde ese día, las jóvenes norteamericanas tenían el honor de disfrutar en vivo, el concierto de la banda japonesa, "_Teenage Wolves_".

Ciertamente, era algo inusual que una banda japonesa, donde aún por encima sus canciones estaban en esa lengua, donde para los occidentales les parecía chino, pero era aquel vocalista y líder de la banda, un muchacho rubio tan atractivo que cantaba de una manera tan seductora que lograba opacar ese pequeño detalle.

Ishida Yamato, ese era el nombre que salían de los labios de aquellas locas adolescentes.

Con quince años, Yamato Ishida se había convertido en un cantante de escala profesional.

Su último concierto ofrecido en el último concurso de bandas adolescentes en Odaiba, había sido el prólogo de lo que aquella misma noche recibirían como noticia. Un productor americano, les había dado la oportunidad de convertirse en profesionales, estando actualmente en el número uno en todas las listas musicales del mundo.

"_Teenage Wolves_" había pisado fuerte en un año, y naturalmente todo era gracias a Yamato Ishida quién llevaba la música por sus venas.

Por supuesto, lo que a las chicas les interesaba de Ishida, era su físico y esa voz que las enloquecía. Claro que había ciertas excepciones que Yamato agradecía, como ocurría con una joven, quién disfrutaba con una sonrisa de orgullo, la música que su amigo ofrecía

Sabía, como el resto de sus amigos, cuanto había sufrido Yamato durante su infancia por el divorcio de sus padres y los sentimientos que siempre trataba de ocultar, y que solo los expresaba a través de la música.

-¡De verdad, Mimi! ¡Tu amigo Yamato canta genial! –le había dicho uno de sus mejores amigos estadounidenses completamente emocionado, llevando el ritmo que Ishida lograba contagiar, por todo su cuerpo.

-te lo dije un montón de veces, Michael. –le contestó ampliando más su sonrisa satisfecha.

Nadie mejor que Mimi, sabía que impresionar a su amigo norteamericano no era nada fácil, especialmente en lo referente a música. Para Michael, la mejor música era la que tenía una voz, capaz de hipnotizarlo y aquel que cantaba con el sentimiento en la mano. Según él, ella era la que poseía esas cualidades. Por eso era, que la gran mayoría de las canciones favoritas de Michael eran de chicas. Según él, solo las mujeres sabían transmitir los sentimientos a través de los canciones. Pero algo le decía, que a partir de aquel concierto, su amigo Yamato tendría el honor de ser el primer chico entre sus favoritos con primer puesto incluido.

-¡Yamato! ¡Kyaa! ¡Eres el mejor!

Entre la multitud de chicas americanas que lo aclamaban en su idioma natal, Mimi pudo distinguir ese otro idioma tan conocido para ella, así como a la propietaria de esa voz. Sus ojos molestos, viajaron en dirección de la culpable, encontrándola cerca del escenario, siendo separada por la valla que protegían a los cantantes de las fanáticas como era el caso de aquella chica, Jun Motomiya.

Arrugó la nariz.

Sabía por los emails, que desde que Yamato se había hecho popular con la banda, aquella chica le perseguía, a pesar de que pasaba de ella como la mierda. Fue hasta que sabe dios porqué, Jun dejó de perseguir a Yamato y enfocarse en el hermano de su amigo Joe, Shu Kido.

Sin embargo, poco había durado la alegría, y para suplicio de Yamato e incluso de su mejor amiga, Sora, Jun había regresado más obsesiva que nunca.

Sino fuera por Taichi, Koushiro y hasta por parte de Daisuke y Miyako, no se habría enterado de las locuras que aquella chica provocaba en la relación de Yamato y Sora.

Frunció el ceño molesta.

¿Qué clase de chica de dieciséis años se matricula en el mismo instituto que ellos, les amarga cada cita, clamando en alto que ella era su novia, que se habían acostado juntos y su favorita, que estaba embarazada y comprometidos?

-¡Eso ralla lo obsesivo! –no pudo evitar decir en alto, donde solo su mejor amigo americano pudo escucharla.

Michael solo pudo sonreír nervioso.

-¿acaso hablas de la famosa fanática de tu amigo Yamato? –siendo consciente de toda la historia que envolvía al rubio oriental.

-¡¿De quién va a ser sino? –espetó con los brazos en jarras, mirando a aquella loca, que no paraba de estirar el brazo con intenciones de tocarle- ¡yo no sé cómo pueden existir chicas tan locas capaces de aguar a una pareja como la de Sora con Yamato!

-hablando de Takenouchi-san, -mirando por los alrededores- ella no vino al concierto. –sin encontrarla por ningún lado- creía que vendría y así aprovechaba para estar contigo. Hace tiempo que no la ves.

-tenía que preparar la recuperación de un examen.

-¿recuperación? –cuestionó Michael incrédulo, imaginando que Mimi aún no había dominado del todo su inglés y se había confundido de palabra.

Pues solo conocía a Sora por lo que su amiga le contaba, pero a través de lo que le decía, tenía más o menos un perfil de Takenouchi: una chica madura, bastante inteligente, responsable, comprensiva, que siempre se preocupaba más por los demás que por sí misma. Amable, dulce y alegre. Y físicamente, cuando la vio en la batalla final contra MaloMyotismon, le resultó ser una joven sencilla, poco femenina, pero eso no quitaba que resultara ser una muchacha hermosa con aquella sencillez. No le extrañaba nada que una chica así tuviera novio. Si él viviese en Japón, sin duda no tardaría en conquistarla.

-sí, yo también me sorprendí. –afirmó Mimi, mirando a Jun con acusación- me dijo que tenía la cabeza en otra parte y que no pudo concentrarse. Supongo que ahora tampoco podrá concentrarse y volverá a suspender.

Y no estaba nada equivocada.

Lejos de allí, al otro lado del océano pacífico, en la oscura ciudad de Odaiba donde debido a las altas horas que era, no había nadie por aquellas calles, una ventana era tenuemente iluminada por la luz de una lámpara que estaba accesa en el interior de una habitación. Una habitación ocupada por una joven que vestía un chándal para mayor comodidad en su estudio, pero que no lograba centrarse en las letras de aquel libro de historia antigua. Su mirada triste y afligida estaba perdida en un pequeño marco que tenía cerca suya, donde ahí estaba ella con Yamato. Los dos lucían felices y alegres, ella sujeta de su brazo. Él mirándola tiernamente, ella con una sonrisa de absoluta felicidad.

Hikari les había sacado aquella foto, pillándoles en su momento romántico.

Sin embargo, la felicidad de aquel día se había esfumado con la llegada de la hermana de Daisuke.

Al principio, había tenido paciencia y hasta se reía de ver lo mal que lo pasaba su novio y aquellas caras tan graciosas, de las que nunca podría ver sino fuera por Jun. Pero el fanatismo de Jun comenzó a afectarla, cuando aparecía en todas y cada una de las citas que compartía con Yamato. Desde que había abandonado sus sentimientos por el hermano de Joe, Jun no hacía más que amargarles su relación, impidiéndoles tener más de cinco minutos de intimidad.

Ni siquiera en sus casas estaban tranquilos. No sabía, ni quería saber cómo, pero cuando estaban en la casa del otro, ahí aparecía ella, tocando el timbre con tanta insistencia que era imposible ignorarla.

Sus amigos les habían ayudado a alejar a Jun para que tuvieran una cita asolas, pero eso solo conseguía empeorar la situación. Al día siguiente, Motomiya montaba en escándalo, acusándola con cosas tan fuertes, que enervaba a Yamato, capaz de golpearla como cuando se enfadaba con Taichi hacía años.

Muchas veces, para evitar aquello, ella intentó reunirse con Motomiya para intentar razonar de la manera más pacífica y educada posible, pero al igual que Yamato, lograba sacarla de sus casillas y acababa gritándole, consiguiendo ser la mala de la película a ojos ajenos, mientras que Jun se convertía en la víctima.

Eso había acabado por afectarle a sus estudios.

Aún así, no se había rendido. No iba a permitir que alguien como Jun rompiera su relación con Yamato. Pues fuera de eso, les iba de maravilla.

Había luchado y aguantado por siete meses aquello, pero ahora ya estaba cansada… cansada y harta…

Una solitaria lágrima cayó sobre las letras, y sus ojos humedecidos distorsionaron su vista.

-¡No puedo más! –escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos, donde más lágrimas acompañaron a la primera.

Sabía que debía ser más fuerte, tratar de buscar alguna solución para evitar aquello, pero ya había buscado muchas y solo le quedaba una, y esa era la ruptura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Dimensión B888: __Mundo de humanos con la existencia de demonios, Sengoku_

La noche era limpia, invadida por los cientos de miles puntos brillantes, un hermoso paisaje para aquellos a quiénes les gustaba observarla en la soledad con la amiga de la melancolía. Pues para muchas personas observar el cielo, era como revivir hermosos recuerdos del pasado y que como en una película, podías apreciarlo en ese enorme manto sin fin.

Así era como una joven quinceañera rememoraba las aventuras que había vivido durante su niñez, y que a pesar de que habían sido altamente peligrosas, donde en varias ocasiones se había convertido en víctima de secuestro, cebo e incluso había llegado a morir. Y ahora, con dieciséis años que tenía, podía vivir para contarlo a las hijas de su amiga Sango, quiénes veían aquella historia como un cuento mágico sobre príncipes y princesas.

La joven soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

Puede que ella no se asemejara a una princesa, pero en el caso del protagonista masculino que ocupaba en esas historias del pasado…

El hecho de acordarse de él, hizo que ahora suspirara.

Lo había conocido cuando tan solo tenía seis años, cuando temía a los humanos por haber matado a su familia y por el maltrato que había recibido a manos de los pueblerinos que la habían acogido. En aquel tiempo, ella estaba sola, muda, sin querer confiar en nadie. Hasta que por cosas del destino, lo encontró en el medio del bosque, malherido por la pelea que había mantenido con Inuyasha, según le había contado Jaken tiempo después.

Él, Sesshomaru, un gran demonio perro, se había convertido en su amo y protector, a pesar de que detestaba a los seres humanos.

Nunca ni nadie sabía porqué, Sesshomaru la había resucitado, después de haber sido pasto para los lobos, permitiéndole incluso su compañía.

Sin embargo, tras la derrota contra Naraku, por petición de la anciana Kaede, actualmente ella vivía con los humanos, para acostumbrarse a ellos.

La joven había protestado. Pero al final, no le había quedado más remedio que acceder, al fin de cuentas, estaba entre personas conocidas y de confianza, como Sango, Miroku, el propio hermano de Sesshomaru y ahora con Kagome. Además, Sesshomaru la visitaba semanalmente, trayéndole hermosos obsequios.

El hecho de crecer; ser consciente de que era la primera y única humana importante para él; el que fuera un youkai atractivo; apareciendo todas las semanas para visitarla con un regalo, cuando según Inuyasha, Sesshomaru jamás pisaría una aldea humana… Todas esas cosas, provocó que se enamorara de Sesshomaru con todo su corazón.

-¿qué haces aquí sola, Rin-chan? –le preguntó una mujer un poco más mayor que ella, sentándose a su lado.

-pensaba. –contestó con esa sonrisa risueña, que la mujer conocía tan bien. Sobre todo, porque ella la había tenido en su tiempo de joven enamorada.

Cuando al principio, la joven Rin le había confesado que estaba enamorada de Sesshomaru, lo primero que se había llevado era una tremenda sorpresa. Luego, debido al oído tan fino que poseía su marido Inuyasha, el hanyou no había parado de criticar a su tan _querido_ hermano, ganándose un "_siéntate" _por su poca delicadeza que presentaba ante la decaída de Rin, al escuchar aquellas verdades.

"_Sesshomaru es un youkai puro que nunca uniría su sangre al de una sucia humana, como dice él_"

"_Cuando le digas lo que sientes, acabará por despreciarte por tener sentimientos humanos tan débiles_"

"_Recuerda que me odia, porque soy un hanyou, un ser nacido de un youkai y una humana. Sesshomaru detesta a los hanyous, porque son razas inferiores_"

"_¿Y qué eres para él? Una humana insignificante, sin ningún poder que no le sirve para nada._"

Pero también había sido la propia presencia de Rin que había logrado que Sesshomaru cambiara bastante. Aunque el cambio más radical, supuso cuando Kohaku les había contado a Sango y a ella, lo sucedido en el Infierno. La sola idea de imaginarse a un Sesshomaru completamente angustiado, casi llorando, por la muerte de Rin, era imposible de creer. Y más imposible de creer, era imaginarse el alivio en aquel youkai cuando Rin había resucitado gracias a la madre de Sesshomaru.

Sino fuera porque estaban hablando del mismo Sesshomaru que tiempo atrás, había usado vilmente la figura de la madre de Inuyasha para averiguar la tumba de su padre, afirmaría con toda seguridad que Sesshomaru estaba enamorado de su amiga. Tanto que la vida sin ella, no tendría sentido.

Sin embargo…

-Rin-chan, hay algo que tengo que decirte. –comenzó entre la pena y el nerviosismo.

-¿el qué, Kagome-sama? –características que Rin no apreció. La felicidad que tenía y la oscuridad de la noche, eran una perfecta tapadera.

-verás… -sin saber cómo decírselo, cómo soltárselo para que no lo pasara mal. Sabía por experiencia, que esa clase de noticias, rompían tanto el corazón que ante los demás fingías felicidad, mientras que en la soledad te morías del sufrimiento y del dolor- Shippo-kun ha regresado. Ha vuelto a aprobar el examen zorruno. –y mientras pudiera, no permitiría que se enterase de esa verdad.

-creo que se nota por la fiesta que hay montada. –comentó Rin entre risas, al escuchar el bullicio emitido en la aldea.

-sí… -apartando un mechón tras la oreja, como si ese gesto le salvase de algo- Kohaku-kun también ha regresado.

-¿Kohaku también? –preguntó emocionada.

-ajá. ¿Por qué no vas a saludarle?

-¡Sí! –levantándose, sacudiéndose de cualquier manera las hierbas que se habían pegado a su kimono- Hasta es probable que tenga noticias de Sesshomaru-sama.

-¡Ah! Mejor no preguntar sobre Sesshomaru. Ya sabes que nadie, salvo Kohaku y tú, le tiene en gran estima y acabarán por criticarlo.

Esas últimas palabras parecían haber molestado a Rin, quién la había mirado de manera extraña. Pero es que solamente con ella, Sesshomaru se portaba de manera considerada, con el resto, es como si fueran basura sin derecho a reciclar. Inuyasha, el más pestilente.

Repentinamente, Rin sonrió ampliamente.

-solo se necesita tiempo para conocerlo. –y se marchó danzando de alegría, donde en su camino se encontró con Inuyasha, quién le dio un breve saludo para continuar con su camino.

El hanyou solo la siguió con la mirada con los brazos cruzados, para después posar sus ojos ambarinos sobre su mujer Kagome.

-¡Keh! ¡Kagome eres una tonta!

La mujer se indignó ante aquel insulto, levantándose bruscamente, se puso en jarras y pronunció bien alto y claro.

-"Siéntate"

Y la maldición del rosario que Inuyasha todavía portaba, hizo su efecto y el hanyou cayó con todo el peso de su cuerpo estampándose contra el suelo.

-¡MALDITA! ¡¿A QUÉ HA VENIDO ESO?

-¡¿Cómo que a qué vino? ¡Me has llamado tonta, idiota!

A pesar de que llevaban casi cinco años como matrimonio, habían cosas que nunca cambiaban, algo que sus amigos de aventuras Miroku, Sango y Shippo agradecían, ya que les recordaba a aquellos viajes en búsqueda de la perla de los cuatro espíritus, y por supuesto como motivo para divertirse un rato.

-¡Es que eres una tonta! –levantándose, chocando nariz contra nariz- ¡No le has contado a la niña esa lo que el bastardo de mi hermano ha hecho!

Y esas palabras desarmaron a Kagome, quién no pudo seguir enfrentándose a su esposo en aquella riña, donde ella, gracias al rosario, tendría siempre la victoria asegurada. Pero era imaginar cuánto le destrozaría a Rin la noticia, ella que era tan inocente, tan alegre, tan enamorada de alguien que se había convertido en imposible…

-tampoco… con un poco de suerte, quizás eso no sea verdad.

-… -la confusión en el hanyou fue demasiado notoria.

-Shippo nos lo dijo así, que había escuchado un rumor donde una discípula de Urasue había resucitado a Kagura. Sesshomaru se enteró, rescató a Kagura y ahora está prometido con ella.

-más claro para mí, no puede ser. –dictaminó el hanyou convencido.

-¡Es un rumor, Inuyasha! ¡Los rumores no tienen por qué ser ciertos! Además, no tiene sentido, ¿por qué resucitar precisamente a Kagura?

-seguro que la quería usar contra Sesshomaru. Aprovechando que él sentía algo por ella, para seducirlo y gobernar el Oeste. ¡Yo que sé!

-¡¿cómo que aprovechando lo que Sesshomaru sentía? –lo contradijo- ¡según lo que oigo y lo que veo, Sesshomaru está muy interesado en Rin!

-¡Rin es una simple humana sin valor para él! –volviendo a cruzarse de brazos- además, recuerda que si Sesshomaru quisiera tener descendencia lo haría con una youkai pura.

-¡Pero tú! –al borde de la histeria- ¡¿CÓMO NO ENTIENDES LAS COSAS SI ESTÁN BIEN CLARAS?

-… -la expresión de Inuyasha se volvió demasiado seria- está bien claro lo que veo. Sesshomaru no ha venido esta semana a visitar a Rin, como siempre acostumbraba. –Kagome no pudo encontrar argumentos ante eso- seguramente no vuelva a visitarla más. –mirando donde la aldea se encontraba, imaginándose a todos divirtiéndose, Rin incluida- debes decirle la verdad pronto para que así lo supere mientras es joven, en vez de permitir que pasen los años y los desperdicie por un bastardo que nunca la vio como mujer.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Lo típico, mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero honestamente, creo que el resultado quedó bastante bien, ¿no? De los fics que actualizo hoy, este es el que más me ha gustado como está escrito.

Bueno, informo que sucesos de los cuatro animes distintos, ya que en _Digimon_ hay mezcla de dos temporadas que no están vinculadas, pues tenéis Internet para saber más. Jajaja, es broma, estoy creando una página para poner toda la información necesaria sobre la trama y sus personajes, para que tengáis un refuerzo y no os perdáis.

Y bueno, espero que os haya gustado, típico también. Y el otro crossover, _Calles nocturnas_, intentaré tenerlo pronto también. Quería incluirlo en esta actualización masiva que coincidía con mi cumpleaños (_Gracias a aquellos que me feliciten_), pero debido al tiempo, no pudo ser.

Así que solo espero que me regaléis un review.

Besos.

'Atori'


End file.
